Just To Stay
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Naraku tricked Inuyasha into going to hell with Kikyo. Sesshomaru leaves Kagome in his home, he is never there.But he returns a mate is need. Kagome is there to help him find one, but what happens he nor her like anyone 4 him? Sesshomaru ask her 2 stay.
1. This Hell

I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.  
----

"Inuaysha!" Kagome screamed with all her might. Inuyasha held onto his sword tight, Naraku gave him a choice, and Inuyasha had to choose.

"What will it be Inuyasha? Will you save you friends and your beloved miko?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was beating on the barrier in front of her, trying to get to him. He then looked at Kikyo who was falling into the pits of hell. If he left with Kikyo, Naraku would leave his friends to live. Inuyasha walked to Kikyo, red power swirling all around her. Even tho she made a pack with Naraku to trick Inuyasha into going with her, she had a trick of her own.

"Inuyasha"

"Kikyo"

"Come with me Inuyasha"

She could see the doubt in his eyes "Inuyasha trust me" She spoke as she held out her hand for him. "INUYASHA!" He could here Kagome scream. "Come Inuyasha, if you love her, if you love me"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, his mind fighting him. How could he be sure that Naraku would let them live, her live, he would have the jewel. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he turned back to her "I will save her Inuyasha" Cold but hard was her voice and something in her eyes told him that she would, she would save Kagome. Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha go with Kikyo. Miroku held tight to Sango and shippo hid behind Miroku's leg. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, closer to Kagome then her friends were. He had both of his swords in his hand and he watched as his brother gave his life to save his human friends. At first Sesshomaru thought his brother was foolish but as things played out, he understood. Kagome was on her knees, screaming as if her life depended on it, as to her it did.

Naraku laughed, oh this was going as planned. Kanna stood next to Kaugra, Kaugra was not amused. "This is a bore" Kaurga stated as she watched "Do not be fooled" Kanna stated. Kaugra looked at Kanna "What do you mean" She snapped.

"Naraku's time has come. you will gain your heart" Kanna stated cold and in a a dead as ever tone. Kaugra turn back to the seen in front of her and watched. Naraku's victory did not even begin. As Inuyasha fell into Kikyo she pulled out her bow and with her last power and breath she shot Naraku. At first he laughed, but then he saw Inuyasha, he was in true form and holding his sword and then he struck, sending his full demon power out, and behind Naraku, Sesshomaru joined in, using his father sword.

They killed him.

Kikyo's arrow hit the jewel and with a zap it floated to Kikyo, dropped into her body and along with Inuyasha, her body disintegrated.

"No!!!!!" Kagome screamed as a bright light blinded everyone and power flowed out from the now open barrier.

---

Once things died down, they found Kagome on her hands and knees, her bangs covering her very tear stained eyes. Her miko clothes were dirty and torn. She said nothing, she did not move, she did not look up, she did, nothing. Even tho Naraku and the jewel was gone, and even tho Miroku was saved and even tho she was alive, her best friend was gone, A friend she loved.

---

Kagome walked back to her well, everyone walking behind her, even Sesshomaru. She was a shell of her former self. No on dared say a word to her. She didn't turn around, she didn't hug anyone, she didn't even say by, she didn't have to.

Kagome knew once she touched the lip of the well that it was no longer working, she was sealed here. Kagome once again found herself on her knees, her head rested against the well and her hands still sat on the lip of the well, but her knees were touching the soft grass below her.

She cried

This day was supposed to happy, but this day...

"This hell" Kagome whispered between tears.


	2. Staying And Going

And I thought that I don't belong

-

Sango held tight to Miroku, it was sad seeing her like this. What could they do or say? Miroku elbowed Sango lightly and she looked at him, his eyes were off so she followed them, Sesshomaru was standing there looking at Kagome, it seemed as if he had something on his mind.

They watched as the demon Lord slowly walked up to the girl, he then stood beside her. He didn't look at her but up into the sky, he was waiting for her to say something, he would not ask.

"The well does not work, I can't go home"

Sesshomaru knew well that Kagome came from another time, he didn't know the well was the link, he does now. Kagome sat back on her feet, what now? Inuyasha was gone, but her life, her life didn't consist just of Inuyasha, yes she loved him but she knew, deep down she knew, she was just some girl from the future who came to the past, who feel in love with a demon boy, its was, in terms, really in terms, puppy love and she knew it, she was not stupid, but still the sting was there.

Kagome looked back at her friends, trying to be strong, but not faking a smile either. Sango held tight to Miroku, who's hand was no longer a threat, which meant, they would soon want to wed, after all that was their plan.

Sesshomaru wondered why he was still here, perhaps his honor, yet he would not explain, he didn't have to.

The words 'I don't belong' played in Kagome's head, but if she did not, then why was she still here? Why did not jewel not send her home?

"I, I don't understand" Kagome said,

"Why is it you do not understand miko" He wondered,

Tears fell down her cheeks "If, if it's over, if the jewel is gone, and no longer a part of me, why, why am I still here"

Here friends hear her speak, Miroku to wondered the same thing, though they could not say they were not happy she was still here, they loved her, but they hurt for her as well.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath "It is simple"

Kagome snapped her eyes at him, a little angry at his words,

"Everything is simple to you Sesshomaru" She said cold, no longer looking at him but the ground.

"You are here because you are meant to be here"

Once again she looked at him "If I was meant to be here then why was I not born here"

He looked at her "You question life miko, fate as most human's call it, it is what it is"

Kagome stood up"It is what it is!" It was cruel, and to her it was not right!

"You belong where you belong, you should be thankful miko"

Kagome just didn't see it his way, she should be thankful for being pushed and pulled into different time, different friends, she should be thankful that she is stuck here and no longer able to see her family?

Her angry grew with the demon Lord and he could see it. However Sesshomaru never spoke without thinking first, he knew he would one day have to explain it to her, but right now, she was just angry, and hurt, and a mess.

"The miko will come with me" He boldly stated,

Everyone looked at him,

"Come again" Kagome said short and shocked.

He looked at her, his voice lower "You wish to stay with the monk and slayer?"

Kagome looked at them, knowing all well that they would be all to happy to take her, but, no, she knew tonight would be a important night for them, and who was she to put a hold on their life, which if she stayed, she would end up doing, thought they would deny it all the way. Like her, they were to kind.

Keade didn't have enough space in her hut, and Kagome knew she would not be able to stay long. But going with him? What else could she do? Where else would she go? Though she had power, she was, unprotected.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, he was allowing her to follow him, that was a big deal and she knew it, it would be unwise to turn him down, because if for some odd reason they needed help one day she knew they would not be able to look to him for it.

Kagome sighed, what was she thinking, even she didn't know, she just wanted this day to be over, so with dull eyes, broken heart, she uncaring, agreed to go.


	3. Hear What You Want

_ you say I only hear what I want to._

She walked with him, or behind him, her shoulder hung low, her head down, it bothered him to no end, all this because his stupid half brother didn't want her? If she where going to stay with him she was not going to act like this, he would not have her moping around because of Inuyasha, he hated Inuyasha and he didn't really want to be reminded of him.

"Woman"

"Hm"

"If you do not look ahead you will surly meet an early death"

"I'm fine"

Of course no sooner did he say it, did she fall. She was on the ground dog style with her nails digging into the dirt, Gods how she was so mad.

"Stand up, that position is most unbecoming of a miko"

She snapped her head up "Is not by whole being unbecoming to you!" She snapped,

"Do not take you hate out on me, I am not with one who left you" He turned from her,

Her eyes went wide, ah, go figure, Inuyasha would leave her but the man who tried to kill her stayed. She stood up and brushed herself off and followed after him.

"What will I do"

"Whatever pleases you as long as you stray out of my way"

"Not like I try to get in your way"

"Yer here you are"

She stopped "You wanted me to come"

He stopped "I felt honor bound to keep you as my brother had no honor and though you to the side"

She shook her head "No, no Id rather stay behind then to go with you for that reason"

He turned "What other reason would you have be give woman"

Well duh, she should have known that, it's not like he wanted her to come, she should have known that "Forget it, never mind, just go"

They made their way again "I will leave you to my home, run it as you wish, do as you wish in till my return"

She raised an eyebrows "Really?"

"Within rights miko, do not do anything foolish"

"I don't do anything foolish"

He did not reply,

"Your not a griever are you"

"Whom am I to grieve miko"

She shook her head "I duno, your bother, your father, did you at all care about either of their deaths?"

He looked up "I honored my father's death, my brother as you call him meant little to me I had no attachment to him"

"You're a cold dark person you know that right"

He turned to her, his eyes burning into her "I am a demon"

"So, so was your bother"

"Half" He snapped,

"There are other demons who are not as cold as you"

He walked to her "And tell me woman, what do I have to be warm to, happy about, I am a Lord, a king, a ruler, a demon killer"

She swallowed "You have Rin"

"Rin, it is for her benefit that I am the way I am, I indulge in watching her from afar, but to show caring would be to show a weakness"

She shook her head, not quite understanding "I don't understand you at all"

"Good, it means that I am doing it right and you miko only hear what you want to"

He took leave again, they would not talk again in till they arrive to his home.


End file.
